Meet Ryan Mega
by bmonteithcrisslopez
Summary: Nick stumbles across Jeff's videos of him and his family R5 crew like the music videos and all that, and he is very much intrigued and confronts him about it, leading up to Nick becoming part of it all, and Niff getting together.


**A/N: A really awesome prompt from a friend of mine, Alex. I hope you guys like it! It will be a two shot, so a continuation is coming! Also a extra special thank you to my beta pavarotti!**

**Disclaimer: I have yet to buy glee, maybe some day. I think I have a better chance at R5 though, but for now they aren't mine.**

**Prompt: **Nick stumbles across Jeff's videos of him and his family (R5 crew) like the music videos and all that, and he is very much intrigued and confronts him about it, leading up to Nick becoming part of it all, and Niff getting together.

Meet Ryan Mega

It's a regular Monday night. Jeff's at his desk, chewing on the end of his pencil as he attempts at studying for his Algebra 2 test while his roommate, and best friend, sits on his bed with his laptop placed where it always was; in his lap. This was the usual since the brunet always seemed to finish his homework hours before the taller boy.

Anyways, Nick is lazily browsing YouTube when he comes across a video from a dance troupe called The Rage. They were on Dancing with the Stars awhile back, and Nick remembered noticing a good-looking blond among them. After a little bit of research he found that the certain light haired teen was in a band with his three siblings and best friend. The band was called themselves 'R5' and in the video Nick watched as they were singing a song called 'Say You'll Stay'. Halfway through, however, he had to pause the video to stare closely at the oldest teen's face. He looked exactly like Jeff. Nick slowly looked at the other three as well and noticed that they all looked like the Sterling family.

Nick continued browsing the band, even watching some live videos from concerts, completely intrigued by the oldest blond that was called 'Riker', also the one who was Jeff's doppelganger. In his head he was questioning why this blond was so intriguing to him, why he would care so much about someone who simply looked like a double of his best friend. He knew the reason though. It was one of his most closely guarded secrets that he was totally in love with his best friend. Nick shook his head, Jeff would never like him.

He stopped his final video, trying to plot a way to uncover if the boy in the video was his best friend or not.

That's when it hit him. "Hey Riker," he called casually, pulling his ear buds out.

Jeff turned, his face quickly turning as white as a sheet. "W-what did you just call me?"

"Riker. That's your name right? Or is Jeff your real name?" Nick asked, moving to sit on the blond's desk. He wasn't mad, his voice was actually placid; he just wanted to know the truth about the boy who he had trusted for three years.

"I-uh, my name is Jeff," he stammered, not finding the courage to meet the shorter boy's gaze. "Ri-Riker is my stage name."

Nick hummed, "So that goes for your brother and sister as well?"

Jeff nodded silently, scared that his best friend was actually upset with him. It wasn't his fault that his family agreed that it was best to keep their life as normal as possible and to have stage names. Until now, it was fine. The band only performed in southern California, nowhere near their home in Colorado or where Jeff went to school in Ohio.

"You're really good, y'know," Nick said after a moment. "Like the energy you guys had on stage, the way you fully immersed yourself in the music. And the songs...wow. Did you write them?"

The blond stared back at him, his jaw dropped and his brown eyes wide. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why Nick was okay with this. "Uh, thanks. Yeah, Johnny and I write the songs." Jeff smiled at him, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants. "Nicky, h-how did you find out?"

Nick laughed softly, shrugging. "I saw you guys on So You Think You Can Dance."

"Oh yeah, well that's us," he replied, turning back to his work.

"Uh, Jeff?" asked **N**ick, not wanting to pry, but he did have another question.

The taller boy turned, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Can I join?" Nick asked, his eyes showing the pure honesty that he was feeling. "Like, I don't have any brothers and sisters so hanging out with you guys would be awesome! Plus, I sing, you know that."

Jeff was **t**he one to laugh this time as he sat back in his chair, a smile on his face. "Nicky, we're R5, not R6."

"Yeah, I know, but are numbers _that _important?" the brunet asked, playfully winking at the blond. He kept his cool front, knowing underneath he was a nervous wreck. He hated being cock**y**, hated pushing his way into places where he wasn't wanted or didn't belong.

Jeff laughed again regardless, finding Nick's eagerness and interest absolutely adorable. "You know, our drummer, Ellington, said he's going off to college real soon. You still know how to play drums right?"

Nick nodded, a carefree smile forcing it's way onto his own lips. "Of course, yeah!" He was thrilled, he'd not only be spending even _more _time with his crush and best friend, but he'd get to hang out with Jeff's awesome family. Something Nick himself had never had. "So, I'm in?"

"You're in!" the blond repeated, hugging the shorter boy. "Now to give you your own stage name, that begins with R because we're _not _changing our name." Jeff pulled back, looking him up and down before grinning widely. "How about Roman?"

"What? No way!" he screeched, his eyes bugging out. He paused, chuckling softly. "It's like I'm getting a stripper name."

Jeff smiled back at him, shaking his head at the comment. "No, I'm only kidding. We'll call you Ryan."

* * *

**A/N: I hope it isn't too bad, but I tried. :) **

**Reviews and favorites make my day! x36**

**Also a new chapter fic will be posted in the next few days, get ready!**

**~ Bea**


End file.
